


the sweet aftertaste of one's own medicine

by lambiris



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Plushies, Sleepovers, Unresolved Feelings, beomgyu getting locked out of their room, beomkai please breathe, kai being an angel aa, kissing kinda, plushification of choi beomgyu, they still dont resolve it btw, wrote this instead of doing my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambiris/pseuds/lambiris
Summary: what goes around comes around, or so as they say. beomgyu gets more than what he gave.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	the sweet aftertaste of one's own medicine

**Author's Note:**

> stares. i dont know what this is. i just wanted to get rid of it so here we are.
> 
> unedited. not proofread.

Karma is knocking at the door and so is Choi Beomgyu. It’s the devil’s hour, and he’s locked out of his and Soobin’s bedroom dripping wet with only a towel to shield him from the cold. It’s harsh— winter’s dying strafes. 

“Ya!” he whisper-yells to the door, frantically twisting the doorknob. Nothing. The metal handle had gone slippery in his grip, and it vampired on what little warmth his body had left. 

“Choi Soobin!” This time a foot was pulled back and brought full force onto the wooden doorframe. It brought a thud, a rattle, a stubbed toe, but still no signs of rouse from his presumably sleeping co-inhabitant. 

A string of profanities that could only come from a gamer’s lips spills out of his mouth. He sinks to the floor, clutching the throbbing foot. 

"Stupid hyung, stupid door, stupid lock," with each syllable he bangs his head back against the door in a last ditch attempt. A headache answers.

This is the worst. He and Soobin are opposites, the ‘blue orangeade’, but the one thing they had in common was the fact that they slept like the dead. Quite inconvenient, especially since they're roommates. Soobin suffered the effects already— countless times. Now it's simply Beomgyu's turn.

'Ah, I'm gonna die'. 

Water slides over his goosebumps, crystallizing into icicles as they go. Even more water drips from his hair, tracing taken paths and covering new ones. A drop is caught by between the lashes, his eyelids close underneath the weight. 

He's never locked Soobin out after a bath, has he? Hypothermia is overcompensation. 

Is he sleeping right now? Wearing earphones, maybe? Does he want to be alone? (Beomgyu's done that once, and he made sure to explain the next day) Still, won't he at least let Beomgyu change? Is he gaming?

His expression soured at the last thought. 'I swear to God if he's gaming right no—

"Hyung?" 

Beomgyu's soul very nearly jumps out of his skin. His skull bangs against the door again, this time in surprise. He turns his head, it's Kai. 

"Are you okay?" 

The younger peeks out from their own bedroom, door cracked open just enough for his head to poke out. The words don't register, his mind's too busy processing just how much of an angel Kai looks to him right now. The yellow light forming a halo around the younger's head further proving his point.

Of course,  _ of course. _

There's a reason why Soobin didn't die of hypothermia.

But then Kai swings the door open wider and steps out into the open, yellow light flooding into the dark hallway after him. An onesie, a rabbit one, much like Soobin’s. Only that it’s mint and very  _ very  _ bright to the eyes. Anyone else would look ridiculous. All words of praise disappear to be replaced by:

"The hell are you wearing?"

Which is fucking hypocritical in Beomgyu's opinion, but he realizes that a little too late. Given the articles of clothing he has on right now or lack thereof— he should be the last person on earth questioning someone about their clothes.

Kai seems to be on the same train of thought as him. He raises an eyebrow, keeps it there for definitely more than a second, but he spares Beomgyu the additional humiliation and keeps his lips pressed shut. 

Beomgyu clears his throat and runs his hand through his hair, a try at appearing presentable. He pretends to not notice Kai’s heavy gaze on him as he scrambles for the right words to say. He knows the younger will accept, of course, he’s not known as an ‘angel’ for nothing. But even Kai has limits and Beomgyu has been poking and prodding at all of his buttons for the last three days.

Most of it’s for the camera. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

(There is no need for anyone else to know that Goguma is slowly being fossilized underneath his and Soobin’s strewn clothes.)

It seems like he was taking too long because it was Kai who broke the silence, “Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah— just—” Beomgyu holds his hand out, Kai takes it immediately, pulling him up as though he weighed nothing. Even with the moistness of Beomgyu’s hand, Kai’s grip remained firm, secure.

It’s the water pooling at his feet that makes Beomgyu trip backwards, but, just as effortlessly, Kai catches him. His other hand slips down Beomgyu’s back, settling right in the middle, and steadies him.

They now looked like they were suspended in a dance. Eyes wide and surprised. Through their linked hands, which were now pressed against Kai’s chest, Beomgyu could feel the echoes of a rapidly beating heart.

"Thanks," Beomgyu whispers because his own heart is kicking up a storm too.

Kai nods as he slowly lets go of Beomgyu, careful, hands hovering a little bit. 

They walk inside Kai's and Taehyun's room. Already, Beomgyu feels warmer. The inside was a clash of plushies, work out equipment, textbooks and even more plushies. Yet somehow it's cleaner and less chaotic than his and Soobin's room. 

Beomgyu looks at the top bunk warily where a sleeping Kang Taehyun (Predatory) rests. Maybe he should reconsider the offer, take the clothes and go. The other maknae will never let him live this down.

“Hey,” Beomgyu calls out to Kai, the other was going through their closet. “Nowadays, you wake up earlier than Taehyun right?” 

Kai sends him a look, “Yeah, why?” 

“Wake me up when you do,” Beomgyu’s teeth are chattering now, he hugs himself. 

“That’s impossible,” Kai says, amused. He drapes another towel over Beomgyu and hands him a fresh set of clothes. “You sleep like the dead.”

“Just do it, I’ll give you Goguma back if you do,” Beomgyu motions for him to turn around.

Kai gasps, immediately turning to look at his precious doll collection, “You took Goguma?”

“That's mean of you,” Kai says, disheartened, clutching the wet towel Beomgyu handed to him.

“Better do as I say then,” Beomgyu slides into the pajamas. They’re penguin themed, smooth to the touch. Behind him, he can hear fabric being dragged across the floor. He must be preparing the bed.

“If you don’t wake up I’m going to kiss you awake,” Kai announces. Beomgyu’s train of thought stutters, he doesn’t let it get to him though.”

“Where’d you learn that from? Disney?” He’s putting on a white shirt now, one of Kai’s newer ones it seems, judging from the way it hangs heavily on Beomgyu.  _ Damn pacific shoulders.  _

“Sleeping Beauty,” Kai specifies, voice light and cheery. Beomgyu doesn’t respond, busy looking at the final piece of the ensemble Kai had given him.

Another one of those bunny onesies, only this one it was brown.

_ Fine. I’ll humor him.  _ Beomgyu thinks as he unzips the onesie, he can feel Kai’s gaze on him.  _ But only because it’s gonna be cold on the floor. _

He squeezes the remaining droplets out of his hair and hangs the towel (molang-themed) on the hamper. He catches a sight of himself in the mirror, he looks ridiculous.

"That's too much," Beomgyu alerts him, eyeing the pile of blankets which would be his bed for the night, rest of morning, whatever. Plushies were arranged on top of it quite adorably, if he can say. "I don't need that many pillows."

"They're not pillows," Kai pouts, pulling another one from his bed. "And they're not for you, hyung— you look cute by the way."

"I—" heat rises up his cheeks, Beomgyu shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sleeping here," Kai says, patting the 'bed'. "Hyung sleeps there," he points at his bed, "you hate the cold right?"

Oh.

How sweet.  _ What else did you expect? _

Still. 

"No, no, this is your room. I'll be fine on the floor," Beomgyu shakes his head, trying to shove Kai out of the way. Keyword: try. This boy has long since outgrown him.

"It's just for one night—" Kai cuts himself off, then a mischievous glint flashes in his eyes. Beomgyu's all too familiar with it. "Could it be… Beommie-hyung wants to sleep with me?"

"No!" Beomgyu yells, mortified, blood rising to his ears. Kai shushes him, eyebrows wiggling condescendingly as he points up. Taehyun. Right. Even more reason why Kai's proposal is ridiculous.

"No," he repeats much more softly. 

"Just… Get over there. I need my beauty sleep."

The younger pouts at him, puppy eyes and all. Beomgyu cracks but he doesn't break. 

He picks up a plushie, looking at it longingly before delivering a peck right on its nose. “I love you,” he whispers. Beomgyu couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“You still do that?”

“Just for tonight, they’re sleeping with a predator you know,” he says, holding up a piglet plushie, “I love you too, Huening-ah, see you in the morning,” he voices, pressing its ‘lips’ to his cheek too.

It’s endearing, but of course Beomgyu won’t say that outloud. He rolls his eyes and motions for Kai to move out of the way already. Kai sticks his tongue out at him.

“I know you still have Goguma!”

Kai sighs and trudges— waddles— back to his bed, collapsing on it dramatically. Beomgyu settles himself among the sea of soft-bodied friends. It's not actually that bad. He can get comfortable with this. Maybe he should kiss them goodnight too.

When he turns to say goodnight, Kai is looking at him with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Beomgyu mouths, pulling the blankets over his chest. God, it was cold.

“Stay still, hyung,” he whispers, all serious. Beomgyu tenses. Is there a bug or something? He knew he shouldn’t have passed up the offer.

But then Kai pulls out his phone, snapping a picture before Beomgyu could even realize what he was doing. He blinks, a little dumbfounded. His lips twist into a scowl, “Ya, if you post that—”

“I can’t tell the difference.”

“Huh?”

Kai turns the phone towards Beomgyu, “Hyung looks so cute here, you look like a plushie!” 

Beomgyu can’t see very well but Kai’s grin is unmistakable. Wide, genuine, unadulterated. It shines brighter than the glow of his phone screen in the dark. 

His cheeks flare up, Beomgyu pulls the blankets up to his face. “You’re an idiot,” he mutters. “Go to sleep already, or else you won’t grow.”

“I should be the one saying that.”

Touche.

“You’re not gonna ask me to delete it?”

“It’s not like you will, anyways. It’s not a lie either, I look cute,” Beomgyu retorts. 

He knows how this will go. A narcissistic response of ‘ _ I’m cuter’  _ or any other variation, complete with his teasing voice and crescent smile. Then they fall asleep in peace and forget all of this happened in the first place.

“True,” is what Kai says instead. It’s not lighthearted nor is it heavy. Not to tease. Not to question. Just a statement.

Beomgyu barely catches it even. But he  _ hears _ . His vision might not be the best but he is a  _ musician. _ His ears are trained. His toes get even colder as all the heat rises up his cheeks. He’s pretty sure that’s not how biology works. Then again, is there anything sure when it comes to Kai? Not just Kai. Between both of them.

Beomgyu closes his eyes. They’re both sleep deprived. That’s all there is to it.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Kai, surprisingly, says first. He thought the younger would drag it on. But, again, there’s nothing sure between the two of them. So he takes it. It feels like backing out of a fight he’s not aware of. 

Beomgyu shakes his head and hums in response. He doesn’t trust his voice right now. 

Five, ten, fifteen minutes have passed. 

He’s both lost track of time and sleepiness. The latter is a feat considering the fact that he’s Choi Beomgyu. 

Twisting around, shuffling the blankets, rearranging the plushies— nothing worked. He sits up then lies back down, letting out a puff of air.

“Hyung, can you hand me that plushie?” 

At least he’s not the only one awake.

Wordlessly, Beomgyu complies with his request.

“Not, this one, that one,” Kai complains but takes the one held out to him regardless. Without looking, Beomgyu hands him another from the pile.

“Aish, I want that one.”

“Kai-ya, they’re all the same,” Beomgyu twists around, sending a tiny Molang flying towards the bed.

Kai yelps in surprise, Beomgyu sends another in his direction, then another, and another. 

“What are you—  _ umph _ ”

Beomgyu huffs, smile creeping into his face. “You don’t even use them in your sleep, why do you have so many?”

Kai picks up the discarded plushies, giving each a caress and pressing a kiss on them as he places them on his bed. “Hyung would never understand, not when you treat them like this.” 

Beomgyu decides to humor him, “Is that so?”

“I like holding them,” Kai begins, clutching a giant molang to his chest, “they’re cute and soft,” he snuggles his face onto its ears. It’s one of the most adorable things Beomgyu has seen.

“Like me?” he teases.

Kai snorts, “You hardly ever let me hold you.”

_ He didn't disagree. _

“Ya, you and Taehyun throw me around all the time,” Beomgyu retaliates, scandalized. 

“That’s different,” Kai says, “I wanna hold you. Especially when you wear those fluffy jackets.” 

“You…” Beomgyu pauses, unsure, “Is it really that important to you? Holding soft things?” Is he being serious? 

“Of course! I—”

“Kai-yah” 

They freeze. The bundle on the top bunk starts shifting. Beomgyu’s blood runs cold. His body moves on its own.

“Why are you already awake? What time is it?” 

Kai looks at him with questioning eyes. Beomgyu shakes his head, urging him to answer. Taehyun would never let him live it down if he finds out.

“J-just got up to use the bathroom. It’s still four,” Kai answers, albeit shakily. Beomgyu bites his lip, he’s not gonna come down, is he?

“Hmm…”

They let two whole rest notes pass, and a half one just to be safe. Simultaneously, they let go of their breaths then burst out into a fit of giggles.

“What was that all about?” Kai asks him, cheeks flushed.

“He’ll never let me hear the end of it,” Beomgyu says, rolling his eyes. Blood pounded in his ears.

“Why? What did you do this time?” Kai grins, and it’s so bright like this, up close… Up close—

They both stop, like a string pulled taut. A warm hand envelops his, and Beomgyu's breath is taken away.

Kai brings it up to their face. Beomgyu’s eyes flicker to it; Kai’s doesn’t falter.

“Hyung is…” he squeezes. Beomgyu gasps, their gazes reunite, “Cute and small.” The grip is loose, gentle, but it feels as though he’s shackled in place.

“Jjo- kko- mi,” with each syllable his thumb passes over a knuckle. This must be a hallucination.

Beomgyu rips his hand from the grip, he turns away. His other hand traces over where Kai’s had been, chasing the warmth. He holds it close to his chest, 

Beomgyu swings a leg down the bed, but could go no further. An arm anchors him down by the waist. “What are you—”

In the blink of an eye, Kai switches their positions. He’s pressed against the wall, Kai is caging him in. 

“See?” he sighs. “You never let me hold you.”

“You always run away.”

“Just for one night, I want to hold hyung like this," Kai snakes both of his arms around him. Beomgyu is staring into his eyes, but Kai is not looking at him anymore. He’s familiar with that look— a brace for rejection. Beomgyu himself has seen it many times in front of the mirror. 

Beomgyu likes physical affection… But when it came to Kai...

"... Fine,” he breathes out, surrendering. It’s the least he could do, right? Secret feelings be damned, he’s a hyung first and foremost.

Kai blinks at him, "You mean it?"

"You don't?" 

"N-No of course I do! I just didn't expect you to…" Kai trails off. Beomgyu wraps his arms around the other’s broad frame. It’s a little difficult, but he manages.

"Well I am," Beomgyu smirks, shuffling closer, "consider this payback."

"Make the most of it"

Kai smiles then squeezes him, wholeheartedly this time. It’s hot, they’re breathing each other’s air. Neither of them mind. Like a message in between the lines, words were silently said with each beat of empty air. Things they can’t verbalize… Not yet.

"Then…"

"I can do this, right?" Kai doesn't even wait for an answer, pressing a kiss on the tip of Beomgyu's nose.

"Goodnight, Beomgyu-hyung, I love you!” 

He’s pretty sure his face is on fire. 

“I’m not a plushie,” Beomgyu snorts, turning to face the wall. It’s a back hug now, and he feels so small being held like this.

Some of the molangs were squished against the wall, their eyes bulging out. It’s creepy. Their fabric eyes bore into him condescendingly, judging, as though they were trying to tell them something. 

He growls, biting the inside of his cheek. He twists around again, maneuvering as best as he can in Kai’s tentacle-like grip around him. (His legs too, were wrapped around Beomgyu’s lower half) 

_ This clingy brat... _

He’s closing his eyes but Beomgyu’s watched him enough to tell when he’s pretending. (He ignores the implication of that)

"Kai?"

"Hm?" He opens his eyes, keeps them half-lidded. It does no good to Beomgyu’s poor, beaten heart.

"Goodnight.”

Kai smiles, scrunching his nose preparing to say something else.. Beomgyu takes the chance, right at the edge of his lips.

"I love you too, Kai-ya, see you in the morning."

They still have a long way to go. But like this, for now, it’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> after a re-read ive decided that this one definitely needs a rewrite.


End file.
